


Landslide

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [7]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: After a stressful week, Ellie takes some time to herself and her guitar. She's unaware of the audience she has.Dina/Ellie, drug use, technically underage drinking? They're 17, different first kiss scenario, Joel is a proud dad.Jackson, part 7!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: Jackson [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Landslide - Fleetwood Mac

Ellie couldn't take the stress anymore. She'd been on a raid four days before, which ended in their leader getting torn apart by a Bloater, and Ellie taking control of the situation as best as she could.

The remaining people survived, but the guilt lay heavily on her chest. Joel tried to relax her, he'd even given her some of his whiskey. The fact she's 17 and not 21 didn't matter anymore.

She needed to forget the sound of his mother's sobs, of his screams as he was torn limb from limb.

Whiskey helped.

Her friends were worried, and they came round as often as they could. Ellie appreciated it, but seeing Jesse and Dina so close made her sick to her stomach with jealousy and guilt. She missed the company she had with Cat, but they'd been apart for two months now.

She knew Jesse liked Dina, and she didn't want to get in the way of them getting together. Even if Dina made her feel like she was on cloud nine with every smile, every laugh.

The town psychiatrist, as qualified as one could be after outbreak day, had her written off work for trauma. She thought it was ridiculous, but listened.

She was too tired to fight, so she accepted her current situation.

Walking back to her home, a slight stumble from her bad leg, she bumped into Eugene.

"Hey kid, how you holding up?"

She shrugged, but still made sure to smile at him.

"Been better, where are you off? Patrol?"

The old man winked, taking his bag off his back.

"Something like that, here."

He opened a jar in his bag, pulling out what looked like two cigarettes, handing them to her.

"To take the edge off, sport. Take this time, be calm."

He patted her shoulder, smiling once more as he left. She sniffed the joints, feeling a grin overcome her for the first time since the Bloater.

_ Man… I've missed this. _

She carefully puts them in her hoodie pocket, making her way back home.

It was warm, she kicked her converse off when she got in, swapping her hoodie for a dark blue shirt sleeved button up and rolling her jeans up her calves. She picked up her guitar and sat in her garden, taking a matchbox with her.

Joel had helped her set up an area in her garden, which was more like a front lawn. There was a small fence around the front, two camping chairs and a fire pit made up of rocks and old wood. 

Whiskey bottle on the floor between her legs, guitar on her right leant against the chair, she put the joint between her lips, lighting it and throwing the match onto the wood. The fire blazed, and she watched the grow.

She sat there for a moment, slowly feeling the relaxing buzz in her cheeks. She flicked the stinging rodger into the fire, leaning back with a content sigh.

Finally, she was relaxed.

The guitar called to her, she picked it up, strumming gently to make sure it was tuned.

The sun was setting, and she was alone. Ellie's shoulders slumped, she looked at the orange sky, the chords coming to her as she allows herself a moment of peace.

"...I took my love, I took it down."

Her eyes moved to the fire.

"Climbed a mountain, and I turned around."

Joel stopped at his window, looking outside as the girl he saw as a daughter played the guitar perfectly.

Pride filled his chest, love in his heart.

"And I saw my reflection, in the- snow covered hills… 'til the landslide, brought me… down."

A grin was comfortably on her face.

"Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart, rise above?"

All her stress fell away, she didn't even notice the audience she had from the house opposite, or the young woman stood by the small gate.

"... Mmm…"

Dina was shocked, she knew Ellie could play, had rarely heard it though. But sing? This was brand new information for her. Her attraction to her friend seemed to increase every second, after hearing her singing?

Well, she fell even harder.

"Well, I've been 'fraid of changin', 'cause I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolder, even children get older! And I'm gettin' older, too…"

"You can sing?"

"Ack!"

The guitar slipped out of her grip as she pulled her knife out of her back pocket. Dina snorted, smacking her hand away and giving Ellie a hug from behind.

"You're so tense, man. Did Eugene get you grass?"

Ellie shrugged, pulling the spare spliff she kept behind her ear.

"Yeah, want some?"

Dina grinned, kissing Ellie's cheek and removing the joint, plopping herself in the other girl's lap, lighting it with one of her own matches.

Ellie felt her cheeks redden, but she fought it off. Dina took a drag, slowly let it out, and offered it to the other girl.

"Rollers rights."

Ellie snorted and took it, fully aware of Dina's hand playing with her hair and the tingles which went down her spine. She took her drag, letting it out a little shallowly.

"Where- hurm. Where is Jesse?"

Dina shrugged, taking a drag.

"Yeah, I don't know. Not since the other day."

Ellie frowned, looking at her friend.

"What happened? Did I… miss something?"

The other woman sighed, leaning her head back. Ellie kept her arm behind the other woman, keeping her in place.

"Yeah, we broke up. For real this time."

"O-oh. Dina, I'm so sorry, I-"

Dina waved her arm, leaning forward.

"Nah, it was about time. I kinda… well, realised I have feelings for someone else."

There's a beat between them, and Ellie realised how  _ close  _ they actually were.

_ … don't ruin your friendship, don't ruin your- _

Dina cleared her throat, eyes drifting down to Ellie's mouth, the other woman found herself copying.

"So, you can sing?"

"Y-yeah, I guess. Do you want me to-"

"Ellie. Can I kiss you?"

Spliff hanging between her fingers, Ellie answered in the simplest way she could, leaning across and kissing the woman sat on her lap.

Dina's hand cupped the back of her head, and Ellie pulled her closer with her arm around her waist.

They separated, breathless with their eyes slowly opening.

"... Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa."

There's a beat between them, smiles on their lips and flushes on their cheeks.

They lean forwards again, arms trying to hug each other impossibly closer, spliff dropped and forgotten.

"Inside."

Ellie nods, standing as Dina wraps her legs around her waist, carrying her to the door of her small home, kicking if open and dropping the other woman on her bed.

Joel hand a hand over his eyes, teeth bared as he battled with the protective-father instincts in his head.

He finished his whiskey in a gulp, leaving his window and walking to the kitchen for a refill, humming as he went.

"Well, the landslide will bring it down…"

Joel took a swing, looking at the two framed pictures on his cabinet. One had himself and Ellie, stood with her horse Shimmer. The second was the picture from Tommy.

He held it, running his finger over the face of his daughter, her smile giving his chest the familiar ache of love and loss he faced whenever he thought of her.

"... Oh, the landslide will bring it… down."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
